


ha haaaaa

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: i wrote smut lmao





	ha haaaaa

He lets his mouth stay open, eyes closed against the obnoxious light of the dorm’s kitchen as he enjoys the slick feeling of Taemin’s cock sliding in and out of his ass.

Taemin is panting quietly in that way that he does, hands tight on Jonghyun’s waist, pressing crescent nail marks into his skin. He grunts little noises, hisses little curses, and sucks in little breaths, all of these little sounds that make Jonghyun fist his hand tighter in the hair at the back of Taemin’s head and roll his hips up against him. He loves how much noise Taemin can make even when he’s not being vocal. Taemin is most likely staring at the way his cock is disappearing over and over into Jonghyun’s hole; he always is, so Jonghyun does him a favor and opens his legs up wider. That changes the angle and feel for him as well, so he agrees with Taemin’s soft curse of approval with his own groan.

This is the best idea that he’s had all week. His textbooks are lying alone on his bed begging to be read and his homework is demanding to be finished, but this is so much nicer than that. His roommate-slash-fuckbuddy is only gonna be here for another hour or two until he leaves for the weekend. He can finish his homework later. Right now, all he has to do is focus on Taemin’s dick, on how he can feel the pull of it out of him and the push of it back in, how it rubs deliciously against his prostate with each movement and makes him smile wide up at the ceiling, heavy pleasure buzzing through his veins. He’s all for the rough quickies he gets with other people, but these slow, languid fucks with Taemin are up high in his favorites. He catches Taemin mumbling something a little more articulate than another curse and curls his fingers through the strands of his hair.

“What?” he asks.

“I said, hurry up,” Taemin hisses. “Minho’s gonna be back soon and he’s gonna get pissy that we’re fucking on the counter again.” He presses his fingers a little extra hard into Jonghyun’s skin for emphasis, but Jonghyun just scoffs. He shifts his weight more onto the sweaty palm he has on the counter, rolling his head down and blinking his eyes open to cock an amused brow. Only Taemin would bring up their other roommate at a time like this.

“Okay, one,” he hums, “There is a towel under my ass right now for that exact reason.” He’s not getting butt rash for nothing. “Two, you’re not even close enough to tell me to hurry up, three, how fast I come is directly proportional to how well you fuck me, and four--” this one makes him smirk wider than before--“I fucked Minho over this counter last week. He doesn’t get to be pissy about it anymore.”

Taemin’s hips don’t stop, but he does lose his rhythm for a second as he lifts his eyes up from between their legs.

“You fucked Minho,” he repeats, skeptical eyebrows raising into his bangs. His disbelief doesn’t bother Jonghyun. He knows that he’s right.

“Yes I did,” he grins, nodding. “Right here. He thinks he’s so big, but….” He chuckles to himself and shakes his head fondly. “Whimpery, wiggly, beggy little twink, he is.” He practically folded over the counter at the lightest touch of Jonghyun’s fingertips between his shoulderblades. Jonghyun’s suspicions about all of the extra time he spends with the soccer team after his practices have become significantly more fun to think about since then.

“Fuck,” Taemin breathes. “That’s really fucking hot.” His thrusts pick up pace, his fingers pressing Jonghyun’s legs open even wider. An amused little puff of breath drops from Jonghyun’s nose. He feels like he should be offended that Taemin is thinking about Minho while having sex with him, but he finds that he doesn’t really mind all that much. He’s kind of thinking about Minho now also. He closes his eyes again and lets his mind drift to a place that’s half reality and half fantasy, adds Minho between the two of them, and tries to remember exactly how fucking desperate he sounded when he begged for more of Jonghyun’s cock.

Soon Taemin moves his hands from Jonghyun’s thighs to the counter behind him, using the leverage to fuck harder into him as he pants against his ear. Jonghyun curls his fingers tightly both in Taemin’s hair and against the counter, the change in mood so sudden but so nice, their skin slapping together in the most sensual way.

“I’m close, fuck,” he breathes, rolling his hips up to meet Taemin’s smoothly.

“Finally,” Taemin mutters against his skin. Jonghyun huffs out an annoyed breath. Wow. Rude. He was just trying to let him know, since he was so pushy about it earlier. Taemin isn’t even about to come yet; he can’t talk. Jonghyun tugs a little harder on Taemin’s hair out of malice.

“Jerk me off,” he demands.

“Do it yourself,” Taemin snaps.

“Oh my god. I hate you.” Jonghyun untangles his fingers from Taemin’s hair to wrap them around his cock instead, fingers getting slick quickly from the precome that’s been leaking from his tip. He squeezes his cock and jerks himself off quickly, knuckles brushing against Taemin’s stomach every so often. It’s not as stunning as it could have been when he comes--probably would have been better if Taemin had been in a more helpful mood--but it’s still nice. His breath comes up short, his muscles flex, his lip bleeds again from where he’s bit too hard, and he gets the added satisfaction of the knowledge that his come is splattered all over Taemin’s stomach to go along with the pleasure that makes his mind fizz out to white for a minute. Taemin hates having to clean jizz off of himself; Jonghyun loves getting as much on him as possible.

When he comes down to earth, Taemin is still fucking him, albeit much faster and erratic, curses spilling from his lips. Jonghyun means to smirk and cock a brow and ask him what happened to hurrying up, but he’s still too dazed and hypersensitive to form words and by the time that he thinks he is ready, Taemin is biting down on his shoulder and shuddering in that way he does when he comes. Jonghyun will just bug him about it next time. He wipes his sticky fingers casually on Taemin’s side while he’s still too breathy and limp to get pissy at him, nudges at his hips with his knee and smiles to himself at the slight tingling that's still going on under his skin.

“Do you think,” Taemin mumbles, and then he swallows and pushes himself up. Jonghyun only winces a little bit when Taemin pulls out of his ass too quickly, but he giggles at the face he makes at the condom around his dick. Taemin tugs it off and struggles to tie the top off in a knot with his lazy fingers. “Do you think Minho would let me fuck him?” he asks after he’s done. He hands Jonghyun the condom; Jonghyun takes it by the knot, baps it obnoxiously against Taemin’s chest, and then leans behind him to drop it in the trash can behind the counter. Then he snorts as he sits back up.

“Are you kidding?” he asks. “You’re twinkier than he is.”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t let me top,” Taemin says, frowning. “I fuck you well enough. I’m sure I could bang him.”

“I let anyone with a dick fuck me,” Jonghyun grins. “Also, anyone with a big enough fake dick. I’m not the one you want to base your bar off of.” He chuckles softly when Taemin’s face goes through a range of expressions from “that doesn’t really mean anything” to “well, actually, yeah, true.” He pokes Taemin’s soft dick to make him squeak and hop backwards so he can slip off of the counter. “I’m pretty sure it was my muscles that turned him into a little sub,” he hums. “He definitely has a thing for buff dudes. Tough luck, kid.” He grabs the towel that was under his ass and uses it to wipe the drips of jizz that made their way onto his skin, then presses it against Taemin’s chest as he pushes passed him to steal the shower first.

When he gets out, Taemin is grumpily spreading strawberry jam on toast and looking up bodybuilding tips on his laptop.


End file.
